onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Honō Honō no Mi
The Honō Honō no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives the user incredible pyrokinetic abilities. It was eaten by Argo D. Jason. This fruit is fiercely reputed to be capable of bringing "Hell on Earth" and is considered to be one of the strongest Devil Fruits within the Paramecia class, having powers no weaker than those of a Logia. Etymology * "Honō" means "fire or blaze" in Japanese * In the dub, it is called the Blaze-Blaze Fruit. Appearance The Honō Honō no Mi is a stem composed of many blue, flame-shaped berries with swirl patterns on each one, with the stem's two flame-shaped leaves on the top. It is small enough to be held in one hand. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to produce and control blue fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The blue flames produced provide much more heat than standard flames. The fruit also grants the user’s body an aura of heat so intense that it is capable of melting iron, as well setting a large-scale area in a blaze. The user also gains a high resistance towards most heat-based attacks as well as the ability to occasionally (but not always) overcome fire's elemental weaknesses, such as water. The destructive power this fruit grants is immense enough to completely eradicate an entire island. Weaknesses Even though it's major usage is of an elemental aspect, the Honō Honō no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, meaning the user is more vulnerable to physical attacks, unlike the Logia-type, which enables the user to transform their body into an element. As hot as the flames are, they can be overcome by water and mud attacks, depending on the user's mastery over their Devil Fruit powers. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Atlas D. Jason, have been used in a variety of ways. While in melee combat, he incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. He is also been known to use his powers to create large-scale explosions. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The fruit also enabled Jason to emit an aura of intense heat capable of melting iron, as well setting an entire port a blaze. Normal Techniques Most of Jason's techniques begin with "Blazing" and are followed-up by an attack-specific word. Other known attacks were named after various other aspects such as physical objects. * Blazing Fist '(燃える拳 ''Moeru Ken): There are two versions of this technique. In the melee version, Jason engulfs his fist in blue flames and then punches his opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. In the long-range version, Jason engulfs his fist in blue flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. * 'Blazing Kick '(燃える蹴り Moeru Keri): Jason ignites his feet in blue flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes, enabling Jason to fly. * '''Shooting Star (流れ星 Nagareboshi): Jason surrounds his entire body with blue fire and then propels himself toward the target, leaving behind a long wake of flames, and hitting them with a devastating headbutt. * Blazing Bullets '(燃える弾丸 ''Moeru Dangan): Jason mimics with his hands the appearance of a gun and then bends slightly his index finger, from where a powerful bullet of blue fire is fired towards the target, which can vary from piercing through the target or exploding on impact. Jason can fire these bullets in rapid succession. * 'Meteor '(流星 Ryūsei): Jason raises his palm in the air; a vast amount of blue flames are then gathered in the sky above. He then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling a blue sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. ** 'Meteor Shower '(流星雨 Ryūseiu): An enhanced version of the 'Meteor '''in which Jason creates dozens of giant blue fireballs in the sky and hurls them all downward. This is one of Jason's more powerful techniques as it was able to completely destroyed a massive Marine fleet in a single use. * '''Blazing Dragon '(燃える竜 Moeru Ryū): Jason gathers blue flames in the palm of his hand and then releases it in a large, highly destructive stream of fire in the form of a dragon that he can control, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. * 'Inferno '(焦熱地獄 Shōnetsu Jigoku): Jason releases an extremely large quantity of blue flames which then form into a massive cyclone of fire around a large-scale area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. ** 'Demolition Fist '(解体拳 Kaitaiken): Jason first absorbs the large quantity of blue flames from the 'Inferno '''into his fist. Afterwards, he punches his target with immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the largest of islands. * '''Blazing Nova '(燃える新星 Moeru Shinsei): Jason's ultimate technique. Jason first surrounds himself within a large sphere of blue fire, which then later erupts into a massive and tremendously powerful explosion expanding in meters, incinerating everything within its radius and creating massive crater in the process. According to Jason, this technique allows him to "harness the power of the sun." * '''Blazing Roar (燃える咆吼 Moeru Hōkō): Jason gathers a large quantity of blue flames in his mouth and then releases it in the form of a powerful breath attack. * Blazing Vortex '(燃える渦 ''Moeru Uzu): Jason ignites his arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. The enemy is then caught in a massive barrage of flames causing severe burn damage. Haki Enhanced Techniques Jason can further amplify his flames’ already destructive capabilities by imbuing them with Busoshoku Haki. This also enables his flames to bypass a Logia user’s intangibility and severely burn them. Most of these techniques are named the same as the regular techniques with "Hell" added after the "Blazing" prefix, though Jason will omit this prefix when using several techniques in succession. * 'Blazing Hell Fist '(燃えるヘル拳 Moeru Heru Ken): A Haki enhanced version of '''Blazing Fist. Jason uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his arm before it ignites, releasing a stream of blue fire. When the attack hits, it creates an immensely powerful explosion and deals tremendous damage. A single use of this attack is enough to shatter even the largest of enemies. * Blazing Hell Kick '(燃えるヘル蹴り ''Moeru Heru Keri): A Haki enhanced version of '''Blazing Kick. As with Blazing Hell Fist, Jason uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his leg before it ignites blue flames. He then kicks his enemy, creating a fiery explosion and sending them flying. * Blazing Hell Roar (燃えるヘル咆吼 Moeru Heru Hōkō): A Haki enhanced version of Blazing Roar. Jason produces a searing hot flame imbued with Busoshoku Haki in his mouth before spewing it out in the direction he is facing. The unleashed blue flames engulf a large-scale area and, with their incredible heat, can not only scorch the earth beneath it but utterly vaporize it, leaving a U-shaped valley and incinerating everything in its wake. * 'Blazing Hell Dragon’s Fist '(燃えるヘル竜拳'' Moeru Heru Ryūken''): This is one of Jason's most powerful attacks. Jason uses Busoshoku Haki to harden both of his arms before they ignite, releasing streams of blue fire. He then charges at the opponent, hitting them with a continuous barrage of fiery punches enhanced with Haki. Each punch produces a powerful explosion, with the resulting complete attack being strong enough to break through even the most resilient of defenses, whilst simultaneously destroying a large portion of land. History Past At some point in his life, Atlas D. Jason ate the Honō Honō no Mi. The destructive power that this fruit granted him contributed to his fierce reputation. Trivia * Though the fruit is clearly inspired by its more recognizable Logia counterpart, the Mera Mera no Mi, in both appearance and abilities, it was designed in ways that it is not a complete rip-off (i.e. blue flames, Paramecia-type) ** It was intended to be a Logia-type, but it was ultimately a Paramecia-type because the designer felt that it would not only be too similar to the Mera Mera no Mi but also "god modded" the character. ** The designer personally found the characters who took more damage to be more intriguing than characters who couldn't. * The first draft of the fruit's appearance was a carbon copy of the Mera Mera no Mi's appearance, but colored blue with a gray stem. Wanting to make it more original, the creator instead based its design off a stem of grapes. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia